1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transparent conductive film and a touch panel using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The main component of touch panels are transparent conductive films as touch sensing mediums. Materials such as indium tin oxide (ITO), stannic oxide (SnO2), and zinc oxide (ZnO) are commonly used transparent conductive film materials. ITO has been widely used in the touch panels because it has a high light transmittance, good conductivity, and easily etched.
However, the touch panels can only detect a single touch at one time, and a detecting precision is relatively low.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a transparent conductive film and a touch panel using the transparent conductive film which can realize multi-touch detecting and can improve the detecting precision of touch points operated thereon.